User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/This is Reality - Chapter One
Morishige Sakutaro Age 17, Senior. Okay, so I guess you’re starting with my day. Well, I woke up, got dressed, and drove to school. No car accidents, nothing. I’m not a reckless driver for your information, so you can go put that on your little blog. I haven’t done anything to myself yet, so don’t ask me anymore personal questions. I was walking through the halls of this hell hole - I mean high school, when I bumped into the Mouse herself, Ari Sykes. She’s recently dyed her hair back to black, I honestly prefer it like that. It’s not like I look at her too often.. she’s just in a lot of my classes. Maybe just two. “Oh sorry Morishige..” she said while looking down at her shoes. “It’s fine Mouse.” I said while walking past her. Like I said, not the social type. Striding through the halls is easy when you’re taller than everyone else and they seem scared of you. It’s kinda funny to be honest. They’re all just so short, like Mouse. But she makes it.. kinda.. cute? Okay, moving on to the next person please? ~:~:~:~:~ Anna Hemmings Age 18, Senior. Oh, hi! Okay, so I guess you’re following me around then? Great. So, I just had my Spanish test, and I nailed it! So, I’m at my locker with my friend, Alia-Grace. She’s ranting about some shoes she found at the mall, I don’t really know. “Alia-Grace!” I said. “I get it! The Saks counter ripped you off!” She frowned. “But they have my $250!” I swear, this girl never shuts up sometimes and I need to send her to the mall to make her shut up. That’s where she gets her center of concentration, so I can just leave her there for like 3 hours. It’s a fool-proof plan to be honest. “Okay, just go ask them for something called a.. I don’t know.. refund?!” I asked. Sometimes, she might need a knock in the head to get something, but I still love her. “Oh yeah!” Alia-Grace said. “Thanks!” I rolled my eyes and walked away from her, putting my headphones in. Music blasted to my ears and I couldn’t be better right now, until I bumped into someone. “Oh sorry..!” I said to the slightly taller guy in front of me. He was blonde, had glasses.. I think I remember him from somewhere? Oh yeah! My AP calculus class! “Oh.. uh.. I.. uh..” he stuttered. “Are you okay?” I giggled. Okay, yes, I am too giggly, but that’s who I am! It’s probably annoying the hell out of Nerdy Blondie in front of me. “Um.. yeah! Totally fine.” he said, and then walked off. Huh, I wonder who he was. I know I’ve seen him in my class, just what is his name? Jackson.. Jeremy.. Jacob.. what was it? Eh, I’ll figure it out later. ~:~:~:~:~ Lysander Raptis Age 17, Junior. Ah, so you’re stalking me again? Awesome. Well welcome to my world. A world filled with blazers, ties, and cooking ingredients. “You know Lys,” my friend - yes friend - Nathan started off. “If you cut the rich talk, the cooking ingredients, and the navy blue blazers, you could be a normal high school kid.” “Then where’s the fun in that? I mean, I have to be known somehow, this is high school dude!” I said while we walked down the halls. Nathan is really smart too, but sometimes he doesn’t get my logic. “Well someone already has a crush on you, and someone asked you to be on Honesty Hour.” Nathan pointed out. To those of you that are ignorants and didn’t read the prologue, Honesty Hour is an interview with Katherine Waters, a junior blogger. She interviews you on the topic of the week, and if you want to make something happen, she might make it happen. So that’s why this week’s was relationship week. So apparently, this mystery girl might be in a relationship with me by the end of the year. Well, we’re only a month into school, so.. good luck Katherine. “Lys, I hate to interrupt your thoughts on Queen Elizabeth and coriander, but we have to go to class.” ~:~:~:~:~ Aaliyah Coleman Age 17, Junior. Hey! Wait, why are you following everyone around again? Ugh, anyways, this past month of school has been boring as hell. Like seriously? More European History? If that Lysander guy goes and runs his mouth again, I’m gonna need some duct tape. I was walking through the halls after 3rd period with my friend, Candy White. I think she was saying something about a football game next weekend or something. “Hey Mints, um.. who’s that guy staring at me over there?” I looked over her shoulder. There was a tall, dirty blonde haired guy looking at me. He was cute I must admit. He was also surrounded by a bunch of guys in varsity jackets and girls with tiny skirts. He seemed more.. real I guess, which was a plus out of him looking at me and being cute. “Oh him! That’s Patrick Montoya, captain of the football team. Single, and sensitive.” Candy said. “And yes - I said sensitive.” “What do you mean sensitive?” I asked. “He’s a jock.” “That’s the point,” she said. “He’s breaking the stereotype I guess.” “Or maybe he can just be really sensitive, not meaning to break any stereotype.” I pointed out. Either way, that Patrick guy kept sneaking glances at me, pretending like I didn’t notice. And to be honest, it was kinda cute. Not that I was staring back or anything. Can you stalk someone else now? ~:~:~:~:~ Todd Davies Age 18, Senior. Okay now you’re gonna follow us into class? You’re really obsessed with this interview thing, jeez. Well, currently, I’m sitting in History, being super bored. We’re supposed to be taking notes but like.. don’t we know all of this stuff from like, last month? I turn around and see a girl, looking down and writing. Her blonde hair was covering her face but I knew who it was anyways. And no, this isn’t being a stalker, she just sits there everyday. Bridget Harrow. She’s actually really smart, the teachers always tell her that she did a good job on this test, etc. I mean, she doesn’t talk much.. she mostly nods, or says, “Thank you.” I think she should talk more though. “Mr. Davies?” the teacher, Mrs. Clifford asked. “Uhm, yeah?” I asked. “The answer to the question please?” she said. I was thinking too much and I didn’t realize she asked me a question. Oh God. “The answer is 1912.” Bridget spoke from the back. She talked.. Bridget Harrow talked. For me. Okay, this is just getting too crazy. “Thank you Ms. Harrow.” Mrs. Clifford said while giving me a look that said, “Pay attention more.” Well who cares. ~:~:~:~:~ Hazel Windsor Age 15, Sophomore. Ahh, so now you’re gonna follow around the freshest one out of all of us? Well, I don’t really think you need to follow me around, since I have absolutely nothing to do here. Since I’m a sophomore, nothing happens with us. And when I say nothing, I mean nothing. We don’t do anything that would be worthy of sending a tweet or something, so we just sit around like lazy asses. Which isn’t true to be honest. And since we’re also a month into school, relationships are being built. Yes there are the couples who have been together since like 4th grade, and yes there are the couples who get back together every week, but this is the real deal. Nothing happened to any of the freshmen, because.. they were freshmen. So this year, as a sophomore, I am determined to make something happen. Yes, I know you said you can fix me up with that guy who’s crushing on me, but I’d rather do it myself. Ugh, I seriously wish you picked another sophomore, they’d understand my problems here. I’d rather be talking to them then sitting through whichever class this is. ~:~:~:~:~ Austin Moran Age 18, Senior. Oh great, you’re back? I know you said you were going to make me and Alia-Grace happen, but seriously? Why follow me around everywhere? And maybe just before this I was looking at her again. You don’t know that. “Todd, do you think she likes me?” I asked while we were at our lockers. “Who likes you?” he asked, absentmindedly. Pretty sure he was thinking of his own girl. “Alia-Grace, you idiot!” I said. Sometimes people don’t listen when you really need them to, am I right? “Ahh, the girl with two names?” he said, and I nodded. “She probably likes you, don’t sweat it.” “And how do you know?” I asked. “You like a girl who no one knows and you’re definitely not Katherine, relationship master.” “I’m not the wizard, but I think I would know a thing or two after 18 years of life.” Todd said. “Whatever,” I rolled my eyes. “Good luck with the girl who doesn’t talk.” I left him at the lockers and bumped into the blonde girl, who recently got a haircut.. not like I know that. I mean.. what? “Oh sorry!” she said. “Saks is not taking my refund requests.” And the only one who would say something like that would be, Alia-Grace Martin. “It’s okay.” I laughed awkwardly. “Just make sure you get your money back!” Then I walked away. How can you walk away after saying that?! Okay, I really need some help, I just sounded way too annoying there. Why do you always have to make everything so hard for me to do? ~:~:~:~:~ Ari Sykes Age 17, Junior. Ugh, why did I do that? Why did I let him walk away? He actually talked to me for once! I should’ve carried on the conversation! Wait.. why am I talking to you again? Anyways, Morishige noticed me for once! Did you do this? What type of magical powers do you have? Wow I ask too many questions. It was nice for him to notice me, even though he called me Mouse, it was still worth it. Ugh, I feel like I’m a 10 year old again. Since I have no friends, I’m walking through the halls by myself. I mean, I’m claustrophobic so I guess it’s better for me not to walk around with anyone, right? And then I felt an arm being draped over my shoulder. My first instinct to say was, “Sorry, wrong girl,” but then I looked up and saw who it was. Okay, if Morishige has made two encounters with me in the past 7 hours, this has to mean something right? Or maybe I’m just overthinking it. “Hey Mouse.” he said. “Um.. what are you doing?” I asked. “Hanging out,” Morishige replied. Thank you Katherine. But I’m not sure if this is real or not, I mean, this is reality right? ~:~:~:~:~ Hahaha, well they obviously do not know the other sides of the stories. Let’s just hope they find out soon enough. Category:Blog posts